Vinyl Cut
by Rhenns Star
Summary: Serena's family just moved to California from Colorado where her dad opened a record store. With the new store comes new people into Serena's life along with new problems and a new love interest. A/U
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sailor Moon...just to let you know!  
  
The time is 2:22 and I hope your wish comes true   
but you say I'll know before you do and I hope you're right   
why can we talk this way   
we always speak   
  
when you're so far away (so far away)  
and I'm sitting right here   
it's 10:00 your time   
and it's 1 by mine   
  
and I often wonder   
why you even care   
do you ever wonder   
ever wonder why...we met here   
  
the time is 2:22 and I hope my wish comes true   
and I think I'll know just when you do I hope I do   
maybe this is just what I need   
maybe I'm wrong.   
-The Juliana Theory  
  
"Jeez Serena, don't you ever get tired of that band...in a high   
pitched squeaky voice"and I often wonder, why you even care, do you   
ever wonder, ever wonder why...we met here "  
  
"Nope...wait a minute! I'm on to you...your jealous that your band   
didn't get signed and Matt's did."  
  
Hi...I'm Serena. Well actually my full name is Serenity Paige Davis.   
Kinda formal huh?!?! Here I am, arguing with my brother Joshua Chadwin   
Davis; Chad for short. You see, I'm seventeen and working at my dads   
super cool record store 'Vinyl Cut'. We just moved here from Denver,   
Colorado. That's where my dad had his original 'Vinyl Cut' but decided   
to move the business to sunny California! where there's movie stars,   
awesome 80's clubs and music executives; tons of them! Well, we sort   
of got side tracked and instead of ending up in Beverly Hills, we're   
here in a small city called Alhambra. Tomorrow Chad and I start school   
at Alhambra High School. Which is practically down the street. I'm   
gonna be a junior and Chad's Starting His senior year.  
  
"No, that's not it. I'm just pissed that Steve,*MY* drummer, chose to   
ditch the guys and me for Matt's band thus getting them a record   
contract and chicks!"  
  
"Come on Chad! its not Steve's fault your band sucked. You had 2   
horrible guitarists! You and Steve were the only ones who could make   
the band work."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...whatever. I'm still pissed ya know."  
  
"Uh...Chady boy...we'll have to get back to this later. Right now we   
have work to do." and with that Serena turned around, walked into the   
back room and proceeded to get ready for the stores opening.She   
dressed very casual wearing black dickies, a light purple wife beater   
style tank top, and black low top converse. she completed the outfit   
by fixing her chin length hair in a twisted kind of strung out style,   
adding black eyeliner along the inner portion of her lids, and putting   
a small amount of pink/purple eye shadow along the outline of her eyes.  
She had just finished twisting a whitish-blonde black tipped lock when   
she heard her dad call.  
  
"Serena...Hurry up! The store opens in 5 minutes!"Just then Chad   
appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Come on Sere...Dad sounds pretty stressed."  
  
"Alright...so...how do I look" Serena asked.  
  
"like you always do! Now come on we have a store to open."  
  
Sure enough five minutes later the store was opened to the public and   
people were crowding into the two story building. Chad and I worked   
upstairs in the 'underground bands' section which had different kinds   
of music such as emo, indie rock, punk, metal, alternative, ska and   
other types too. My parents worked downstairs in the country/  
classical/pop section. Since Chad and I would be taking care of the   
second floor, my dad decided to let me design it. To my surprise, it   
turned out just as my mind promised. The floor was made of very thick   
plastic which about four inches into it had blue, green, pink, and   
yellow neon fish swimming in dark water with black lights on the   
bottom layer of the plastic to give the glow a more authentic effect.   
Upon my request, the walls were covered with the collages I made. The   
collages had tickets from various concerts I went to, pictures of   
bands from gigs I went to, band stickers, band patches, band shirts,   
and very few pictures of my old band. I liked the ceiling the best.   
Pink stars and yellow crescent moons were painted on a thick layer   
of black paint.  
  
"Hey Sere, what time is it..." Chad asked.  
  
"12:48...why?"  
  
"Hardly anyone's come up here"  
  
He was right. There were maybe six people upstairs and twenty people   
downstairs.  
  
"Well...don't worry. People will show up." Serena said while fixing   
her pencil sized plugs. Right when Chad was about to protest, 5   
couples came bounding up the stairs. The first couple was a girl with   
short blue hair and a guy with brown hair. The second couple was a   
girl with brown hair in a high ponytail and a guy with brown incubus   
style (Brandon Boyd's) hair. The third couple was a girl with blond   
hair extending to her mid back and a guy with short blonde hair. The   
fourth couple was a girl with black hair the same length as the   
blondes and a guy with short blonde hair. The fifth couple was a girl   
with wavy red hair to her mid back and a guy with black hair a little   
bit shorter than the incubus style. Serena looked towards Chad who   
stared at the ebony haired girl with his mouth hung wide open. Serena   
merely laughed as she heard a deep silky voice and turned towards its   
owner. She spun around to come face to face with the most beautiful   
indigo eyes she'd ever seen.  
  
***********************  
Emo aka Emotional Punk  
some emo bands...  
The Juliana Theory  
Chocolate  
Ozma  
  
Indie rock aka independent rock(rock mixed with other types   
of music to make it sound unique; independent.)  
some indie rock bands...  
Famous Lies  
Ozma  
************************  
  
Review time! Tell me what you think.  
Thanks!  
Rhenn* 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter...but hey you can believe   
whatever you want! *IDOSM*  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Umm...what can i help you with?" Serena said.  
  
"What song are you playing on the loudspeaker?"  
  
'ugg! Avril Lavigne! ugg!' "Its 'sk8ter boi'...Avril Lavigne,   
  
but guessing by the way you're dressed...you're asking for the chick  
  
you're with...am I right?"  
  
The raven haired man gazed over his brown dickies, white button  
  
up long sleeved shirt, white low top converse and his beat up denim  
  
jacket.  
  
"Well...if i'm not into Avril Lavigne...what am I into?" he said.  
  
"Hmmmm..."Serena said while biting her lip,"You're totally into emo   
  
and indie rock, but sometimes you could go for alternative or ska."  
  
He stood there for a moment speechless, shock clearly evident in his   
  
eyes, then began to laugh.  
  
"What?...Why are you laughing?...Is there something on my face?"   
  
Serena asked jokingly.  
  
"No...HaHaHa...Whew!...Its just...not even my girlfriend could read   
  
me that well. Anyway, i gotta get going...shes gonna agro if we   
  
don't find that cd."  
  
With that, the guy walked away, dissapearing down the aisle as   
  
Serena looked for a different cd to play. She decided on The Used.  
  
"Hmmm...Lets see...The Juliana Theory, no...Rufio, no...Midtown,   
  
no...Ozma, no...Dammit where is it?!"  
  
  
  
After spending ten minutes looking for the cd and ringing up   
  
customers, she finally decided to go get a copy from the rack and   
  
just pay her dad back later. She'd just put 'A Box Full Of Sharp   
  
Objects' on when she heard an annoying laugh coming from behind  
  
her. She turned to see the indigo eyes from earlier and a pair   
  
of green ones. They had a couple CD's and DVD's. The green eyed  
  
beauty turned to her boyfriend and said "Aww...Look Honey...Its   
  
the new Boxcar Racer CD! Can we get it...Please?!"  
  
"Ummm...sure Beryl...Can we have these rung up?" Mr. Blue eyes said.  
  
Serena was too caught up in admiring his utter perfection to even   
  
realized he was speaking to her.  
  
  
  
"Hello!...While you stand there and give *MY* boyfriend the once   
  
over, could you at least ring these up!!" and with that, the red   
  
head shoved the merchandise across the counter into Serena.  
  
"Oh yeah...Sorry." After ringing them up Serena went to talk to Chad.  
  
"Serena...keep you're cool." Chad said  
  
"But his eyes are so dreamy!" Serena said with a glimmer in her eyes.  
  
"What the...You haven't said the word 'dreamy' since like the   
  
7th grade. Dude...you're sprung on this guy!"   
  
"I am not!" Serena protested.  
  
"Right...Keep telling yourself that."  
  
'Hmm...maybe Chad's right...aww man...I do have a thing for him!'  
  
  
  
****Later That Night****  
  
"So are you kids ready to start school tomorrow?" Asked Mr.Davis.  
  
"Uhh...yeah. We were just heading to bed now dad so goodnight!"  
  
Without even taking time to catch a breath, Serena took off up   
  
stairs dragging a confused Chad with her.  
  
"Hey, Sere...when we get to this new school...don't start any   
  
trouble, alright?"  
  
"Ok, alright Chad. I'll be a good girl at this school..."  
  
"Thank god"  
  
"...for awhile" Serena said under her breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing Chad goodnight."  
  
Serena went into her room, turned on her CD player, fiddled with   
  
it a bit so that it played 'Bloody Valentine, Hold On, Say Anything,   
  
and Emotionless on her Good Charlotte CD before it shut off. Clad in   
  
pj's; a black wife beater and pink star pants, she practically dove   
  
into her bed where she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
***************************  
  
Well...thats the first chapter...  
stayed tuned for chapter 2!  
  
Rhenn* 


	3. Chapter 2

here it is....chapter 2....  
writing and posting of chapters will be done atleast twice a week  
from now on until 'Vinyl Cut' is done.  
  
  
Disclaimer: IDOSM  
**********************  
  
  
"Bzzz...That was Ozma's 'Iceland' and here's The Used with the newest   
track from off of their self titled CD, 'The Taste of Ink'".  
  
"Is it worth it can you even hear me  
I'm standing with your spotlight on me  
Not enough to feed the hungry  
I'm tired and I've felt it for awhile now"  
  
"In this sea of lonely  
The taste of ink is getting old its  
Four o'clock in the fu-"  
  
"Chad! Why did you shut off the radio?!"  
  
"Because, Sere...You need to get ready so we could go to school." said   
Chad.  
  
"Well what time do we need to be there?" Serena asked.  
  
"At 7:00"  
  
Sitting up, Serena looked around the room in hopes of finding her   
clock. Locating it on top of a box she hadn't unpacked yet, she   
squinted enough to see that the bright red numbers read 6:40 A.M.  
  
"What! Dude you suck...I barley even have twenty minutes to get ready!"  
  
"Correction...Ten minutes"  
  
"Ten minutes! Chad, why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"  
  
"Because I'm a dick!" Chad said with a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
"Arghh! Get out I need to get changed!"  
  
"Yeah, just be downstairs in ten minutes." Chad said as he exited the   
room.  
  
Quickly going through a box at the foot of the bed, Serena found her   
clothes and changed into them as fast as she could. While she put on   
her low top white converse, she adjusted her knee length khaki dickies   
skirt so that the slit was in the back instead of at her sides where   
it had been. Sprinting to the bathroom she grabbed her light blue   
denim jack and put it over her white wife beater. After five minutes   
of fixing her hair she decided to just put a short white beanie on   
since she had stray blonde hairs going in all directions.  
  
"Serena! Come on we have to go."  
  
"I'll be right down!"  
  
Making sure she had her transcripts neatly tucked away in her khaki  
side pack, she grabbed her keys and raced out of the room.  
  
Seeing Chad waiting next to her 1967 faded black mustang, she   
quickly opened the doors, put their stuff in the back seat, started   
the car, and pulled out of the drive way, starting their 5 minute   
drive to the school.  
  
Putting in a CD, Serena turned the volume up while Chad rolled   
his eyes.  
  
"Aww man. I thought you stopped listening to this pussy band." Chad   
said.  
  
"You're entitled to your own opinion, as am I, and for your information   
Styx is an awesome band...oh yeah...especially Tommy Shaw."  
  
"Why do you say that about every band I hate?"  
  
"Simple...To piss you off."  
  
"You truly are the devil reincarnated!" Chad said with laughter clearly   
evident in his voice.  
  
"Damnit...That was classified information. Oh well. Now I'll have to   
kill you." Serena said seriously.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Shut up and drive" Chad said on the brink of annoyance.  
  
"Too bad...we're already here" Serena said while pulling in to a   
parking spot in front of the lot near the main gates.  
  
"Ok...let's do this then." Chad said.  
  
"Ha-Ha...yes sir!" Serena said jokingly.  
  
After locking the doors, Serena and Chad Made their way up the steps   
to the main office of Alhambra High School.  
  
*** 30 minutes later***  
  
"So Chad, what do you have for homeroom?" Serena asked.  
  
"English room 176...Ms. Eickman, You?"  
  
"Physiology with Romero in 804." Serena said.  
  
"Well at nutrition meet me...hey...look at those chicks! I'm gonna go   
score me some numbers...later Sere!" Chad said quickening his pace   
towards the group of girls.  
  
"Eh...figures." And with that Serena began to look for her class.  
  
Ringgg! The first bell rang through out the school grounds.  
  
"Uggh! How can I not find my class after looking for it for the past 20   
minutes?" Serena said trying to dodge the oncoming crowds of students.  
  
As Serena took time to look at the classroom numbers, she suddenly   
found herself on the floor.  
  
"Ouch" Serena said partly dazed.  
  
"Oh man I'm sorry...here let me help you up."  
  
Blinking away the blurriness in her eyes, Serena looked at the hand in   
front of her then studied the person standing before her. He wore a   
pair of faded jeans, a white and blue "The Strokes" band tee with a   
denim jacket over it. Brushing raven locks out of his face he bent   
down slightly to grip her hand and pull her up.  
  
"Thanks" Serena said brushing her skirt off as she stood up.  
  
"Hey, don't you work at...Vinyl Cut" The guy asked.  
  
"Yeah...you're that one emo guy aren't you?"  
  
"Uhh. Yeah I guess you could say I'm emo, but most people call me by   
my name" Sticking out his hand he said "The name's Darien...  
Darien Shields"  
  
"Serena Davis" Serena smiled as she shook his hand.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Darien asked.  
  
"I just enrolled into the school."  
  
"That's cool. So are you able to find your way around?" Darien   
questioned.  
  
"Actually I'm having trouble looking for my class. It's in 804 with   
Romero."  
  
"Oh really...I'm heading there myself. If you wouldn't mind me tagging   
along,I could take you there." Darien said unleashing the infamous   
sexy grin of his.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great" Serena said as she smiled.  
  
"Then let's go!" Darien said as he grabbed her hand and ran down the   
hall towards their destination.  
  
********************  
alright...i'm really stoked because i just thought of an idea for an   
SM fanfic....i'll probably start writing it but i may not post it  
until i'm done with 'Vinyl Cut'. who knows...i might decide that i   
wanna post it...anyway, keep reading and go on and review!  
Thanks.  
Rhenn* 


	4. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 2...its kinda short, but i'll be posting more chapters this week.  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: IDOSM  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking into the class, Serena took note that all eyes were on her and Darien. She quickly thanked him for his help and walked over to the teacher. She was a short, plump woman with her gray hair up in a tight bun and glasses perched in her nose. She took the schedule which Serena held in her hand, looked it over and smiled.  
  
"Class, this is our new student Serena Davis. Serena, you can go sit in the third seat of the fourth row."  
  
Nodding, Serena walked to her seat and sat down between the brunette and the blonde.  
  
"All right class, please quite down. Now I'm going to read off your requirements for this class. First, you must pass at least four lab assignments. Second..."  
  
Serena didn't hear what the teacher continued saying because the brunette spoke.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lita" the brunette said.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Mina" Said the blonde on the other side of Serena.  
  
"Well, I guess you already know who I am." Serena said.  
  
"Yeah, and I see you've met my cousin Darien." The brunette said.  
  
"He helped me get to class..."  
  
"Whatever you do, make sure his girlfriend Beryl doesn't see the two of you together. She gets jealous super fast and she'll try to beat the crap out of you. Trust me, Mina knows." Lita said.  
  
"Well, thanks for the heads up, but I'm sure I can deal with her."  
  
"Hey, I'm just trying to warn you. Anyway, who are you hanging with at lunch...?"  
  
While the girls continued talking, a pair of eyes watched the new student with affection hidden in its blue depths. When the bell rang, Serena and Mina went to PE which they had together while Lita went to US History. Since it was the first day, PE classes had an assembly to go to welcoming them back to the new school term.  
  
"Good morning. I am your principal, Mr. Benson. I just wanted to personally welcome all of you back to the new school year. I am sure this year we'll be able to get those tests scores back up and we'll finally beat Wilson High School in this year's Track meet. So without further ado, here are the captains of the women's and men's teams, Beryl Drake and Darien Shields."  
  
The cheering rang through the auditorium as the two captains walked up to the podium. Serena took a good look at Beryl up close. She was beautiful. Having mysterious green eyes and exotic red hair, it was no surprise that Darien was going out with her.   
  
"This year, were gonna crush the Wilson wildcats. We can do it, Were the mighty Alhambra Moor's!" Darien said into the microphone as his team buddies stopped their feet and cheered.  
  
The crowd hushed as they waited for Beryl to keep the spirit alive.   
  
"No one will get in my way. Not this time." She said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Looking down at her untied shoe, Serena couldn't help but wonder what Beryl spoke of on the stage. Clearly it was more than losing at the track meet. When she looked up, her eyes met those of both track captains. One face had a smile on it while the other held a pair of glaring eyes. Gulping and slumping down in her chair, she realized this would be a long day. 


	5. Chapter 4

After a long battle with evil quizzes and bad report cards I'm finally   
back with a new chapter.  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: By now you should know that I don't own sailor moon.  
Serena groaned as she lifted her textbooks off of the table.  
  
"Whoever thought of giving out books on the first day of school should   
be crucified!"  
  
!!!THUD!!!  
  
"Alright how many times can this happen to me in one day?"  
  
Serena questioned from the ground before looking at her newest victim.   
The girl was kneeling on the floor, picking up papers and gathering   
Serena's books when she decided to speak.  
  
"I'm really sorry about bumping into you. I was trying to find my ride.   
I'm Raye Winston. Nice to meet you..."  
  
"Serena, Serena Davis"  
  
"Nice meeting you Serena. It looks like you've got a handful there.   
Need some help?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great!"  
  
Walking to Serena's car, the two girls made small talk until Raye   
started looking around and fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.   
Noticing Raye's distraction, Serena spoke.  
  
"So, your ride's not going to show up is it?"  
  
Raye realized Serena had caught on and started to explain.  
  
"I guess he's not. My boyfriend and I had a fight last night but I   
figured he'd get over it. It's alright though; I can just take the   
bus."  
  
"Oh no you won't. I'll give you a ride home; we just have to wait for   
my brother. Take the bus home, sheesh."   
  
"Hey Serena?"  
  
"Yeah Raye?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Hey, there's Chad"  
  
Chad's jaw nearly dropped when he saw his sister hanging out with the   
beautiful ebony haired girl from the store. She was dressed in a tight   
fitting pair of shorts and a white tank top. She had a black dickies   
bag hanging from her shoulder with two patches. One baring the word   
'Princess' and the other being a flame border. Tugging at his collar,   
Chad made his way down the steps and over to the car.   
  
"Hey Chad. This is my friend Raye. We're giving her a ride home so jump  
in the back and we'll be on our way." Serena said while getting into   
the car.  
  
Focusing on the fiery princess, Chad shook her hand and introduced   
himself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chad Davis."  
  
"Raye Winston"   
  
Becoming impatient, Serena honked the horn taking the two out of their   
trance.  
  
"Yada yada yada, I thought we were past introductions by now. And   
what's with the starry eyes? Either kiss already or get in the car."  
  
The two got in the car very much red from what Serena had said.   
Starting car and backing out of the parking space, the three were on   
their way to Raye's house.  
"Raye, why do you live in Pasadena but go to school in Alhambra?"   
Serena asked still admiring the enormity of the residence.  
  
"When I was little my grandmother took care of me since my parents   
we're always working out of the country, so I started going to school   
close to where she lived in Alhambra. Make yourselves comfortable for   
now. I'll be right back. I just have to make a quick phone call."   
  
Serena and Chad sat on the couch talking quietly to each other when   
they heard a car pull into the driveway. Getting up they walked over   
to the window and noticed that not one but two cars had pulled up into   
the long driveway and people were getting out of them. Just then Raye   
came into the room.  
  
"I just remembered that the guys have band practice today. You're   
welcomed to stay if you want, I'm sure they won't mind."  
"Well, if they don't mind then I don't mind. Do you?" Serena said   
looking at Chad.  
  
"I don't mind. I'll get to check out the competition." Said a grinning   
Chad.  
  
"You're in a band?" Raye questioned.  
  
"I used to be, but who knows maybe one day..." Chad said following Raye  
and Serena out to the garage.  
Walking outside, a group of eight people could be seen sitting in the   
grass beside a tree. A guy amongst the group could be seen and heard   
playing a soft tune on his acoustic guitar. As the three moved closer   
to the teens, the guy stopped playing and looked up to see Raye with   
two other people.  
  
"Hey guys. This is Serena Davis and that's Chad Davis. They're new to   
AHS. Serena, Chad, that's Andrew Foster, Mina Shaw, Lita Brewster, Amy   
Ryan, Greg Armstrong, Beryl Drake, Ken Richards, and Darien Shields. I   
told them that they could stay and check out the band. It's cool   
right?"  
  
"Yeah totally, we need a bigger audience than these picky chicks over   
here" Ken said referring to the girls.  
  
SMACK  
  
Still recovering from a slap, provided by Lita, Ken took the hand that   
Andrew had held out and got up. While Ken, Darien and Andrew made   
they're way to their spots, the rest of the groups sat on the couches   
in the garage. Andrew tuned his bass and Darien tuned his guitar while   
ken adjusted his drums. The guys played a few cover songs first and   
then played only the music for their own songs. Half an hour later,   
they took a break and Chad asked a question.  
  
"Have you guys ever thought of having a chick in your band?"  
  
"We had a girl in the band and she had a lineup of songs to sing but   
after awhile she couldn't sing well anymore. She just got to cocky."   
Andrew said.  
  
"Well, do you still have the songs?"   
  
"Yeah, we do. Why?" Darien said.  
  
By now everyone had wanted to know where Chad was going with this.   
  
"Serena, you've got a great voice. You could do a lot for this band."   
  
"Hey man, that was harsh. We're not that bad, are we?" Ken questioned.  
  
"Put a lid on it Ken. Can she really sing that well?" Darien asked   
Chad.  
  
"Better than you can imagine."   
  
"Alright. Learn these and come to practice tomorrow." Andrew said   
handing a confused Serena the music sheets with the lyrics.  
  
"Well we better get going. See you guys tomorrow then." Serena said   
pulling Chad towards the car.  
  
Once in the car Serena sat at the wheel trying to figure out what had   
just happened.  
  
"Chad, what just happened in there?"  
  
"I got you into band that's what happened" 


End file.
